Kazuko Suema
is a fictional character in the Boogiepop series by Kouhei Kadono. Character introduction Armed with an unusual interest in, and knowledge of, criminal and abnormal psychology, Suema seeks to know about the strange occurrences in her city. Explanation of the character's name None known. Character sketch Motivations Having once been marked as the next target of a serial killer, Suema seeks to understand the criminal mind. She also refuses to allow events to pass without her being aware of them again. Goals In Boogiepop and Others, Suema comes to realise that Nagi Kirima knows a great deal more than she is prepared to reveal, both about current events and the events five years ago, with the serial killer. Suema seeks to learn what she can from Kirima. In Boogiepop Phantom, Suema is relatively unaware of the events as they unfold, and is entirely focused on studying for her University entrance exams. In Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, Suema is approached by Kotoe Kinukawa, who seeks her help in regard to her relative, Jin Asukai. As Suema investigates Asukai, she soon realises that there is something unusual going on, and seeks to unwravel the truth of the events. Conflicts Suema has not been involved in any serious conflicts so far. Minor irritations Suema struggles to find acceptance among her peers at Shinyo Academy. They all look upon her as weird, as a result of her unusual interests; she finds herself excluded as a result of this. Epiphany Biographical summary Prior story The backstory, where Suema was stalked by the serial killer, is described in full detail in Boogiepop at Dawn. Actions in Boogiepop series In Boogiepop and Others, Suema first hears the rumours about Boogiepop, but quickly dismisses them as fantasy, though she does still investigate a possible sighting of the shinigami. After seeing Kirima interrogate her friend, Kyoko Kinoshita, Suema searches for Kirima's house, and tries to learn what she can from her. She comes to learn that Kirima was involved with stopping the serial killer who had been stalking her, but was surprised to hear the claim that it was Boogiepop who saved her. In Boogiepop Phantom, Suema meets Miyashita for the first time, and quickly becomes friends with her. They study together at cram school, and work towards getting into University. Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 sees Suema make a move. When Kotoe Kinukawa asks for Suema's help with her relative, Jin Asukai, Suema immediately begins to investigate him, and quickly realises that something unusual is happening. After seeing a sketch of Suiko Minahoshi in Asukai's office, she goes to the place where Minahoshi had died, only to meet Aya Orihata, who she offered advice to. Relationship with other characters in Boogiepop series In Boogiepop and Others, we learn that Suema is generally excluded by her fellow students, though she is friends with Kinoshita Kyoko. She makes contact with Kirima for the first time when Kirima interrogated Kinoshita, but their relationship remains somewhat distant, despite Suema's best efforts to change this. During Boogiepop Phantom, Suema meets Touka Miyashita, and they soon develop a close friendship. In Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 we learn that Suema and Niitoki Kei are on friendly terms, and Suema meets Aya Orihata for the first time, encouraging her to take pleasure in life, and fulfill her goals. Suema repeatedly just misses learning about what is really going on in the city. Major themes How a childhood trauma can influence the growth of an individual. Literary significance & criticism Allusions/references from other works Film or TV portraits Suema has been depicted in film and anime. In the movie, Boogiepop and Others (March 11, 2000), she was played by Mami Shimizu. In Boogiepop Phantom (January 6, 2000), she was voiced in Japanese by Kyo Nagasawa, and in English by Anne Benkovitz. Sources, references, external links, quotations Category:Boogiepop characters